User blog:Lasifer/Shao Khan vs Seth
My next battle is Akuma vs Kintaro Shao Khan: The powerful conquerer of realms in the Mortal Kombat universe ____________________________Versus____________________________ Seth: The evil head of a deadly weapons division in the Street Fighter universe ______________________WHO....IS....DEADLIEST____________________ Close Ranged: The Wrath Hammer could deal massive damage againist Seth, Seths fighting style just isnt enough to block the Wrath Hammer. My edge: Wrath Hammer Mid Ranged: Khans Sword is known for not being the best of Khans weapons, His sword does average damage meaning that Seths Focus attack could easily mess with Khans mind and daze him and attack him. My edge: Focus Attack Long Ranged: Khans Spear and the Sonic Boom attacks both deal just the same amount of damage. Khans spear also goes through or gets stuck in the enemy and can only be used once unless picked up while The Sonic Boom can be used multible times. My Edge: Sonic Boom Special Weapons: Seths Techniques inculed Teleporting and Uppercuts which could be used in a combo and deal massive amounts of damage, but when it comes down to Khans Explosive Balls and other weapons, Seth wont be able to get close enough to attack. My edge: Explosive Balls Battleground: The battle will be set in Khans Koliseum, but that doesnt mean Khan gets a home field advantage, The Koliseum is a simple Arena easy to adapt to, giving no home field advantage. My thoughts: I think Khan would win becuase he uses weapons. But your thought matters! Plus take this factors into thought and pick you think is the Deadliest Warrior! Voting ends on August 12th when the battle will be posted. I am not counting my edge as a vote unless it ends up in a tie on August 11th. It ended up in a tir, soooo, khan wins. The Score: Khan: 11 Votes Seth: 10 Votes Intro The Battle starts off with Baraka and Tarktan troops invading Seths base and reaching his office, Seth manages to take down Barkaka and his troops. But then a portal opens up and sucks Seth into Khans Koliseum. Shao Khan yells "Dont make me laugh, this is my oppenent!, He is not even worthy for my precence!" Seth then says "I am more than worthy." and Khan yells "We shall see mortal!" and the battle starts off. The Battle Seth then uppercuts Shao Khan and lands a 4 hit combo on him. Khan falls down then Seth tries to stomp his face but Khan rolls out of the way. Khan then hits him with his hammer into air and crushes him back down. Khan pulls out his sword and tries to finish Seth off but Seth teleports behind Khan and uses his focus attack to tackle him. Khan punches Seth a couple of times in the face then Seth teleports behind him and fires 5 sonic booms at Khan, two of which miss. Khan tosses his Light Spear but misses. Khan tries to find it but it is covered in dirt so he couldnt. Khan kicks Seth on the ground and points at him and yells "Is that the best you got!" Seth grabs Khan's arm and swings him over shoulder. Seth tries killing Khan but Khan kicks him away and hits him with his Hammer. Khan notices a light in the dirt and picks up his light spear and thrpughs it at Seth. It pierces Seth in his Chest, he then pulls it out of his chest and acts like it was nothing. Khan then Pulls out his Sword and lashes 3 times in Seth's stomach. Seth then kicks Khan on the floor and picks up his sword and breaks the top of the blade off the sword. Khan grabs Seth's neck and slams him on the ground while Khan gets up and picks up the broken top part of his sword and jabs it in Seth's chest. He picks up Seth by the neck and shoots off Seth's Legs with his Explosive Balls. Seth, still alive, fires 3 sonic booms at Khan, in which 2 miss. Khan says "Its official, YOU SUCK!" and picks up the rest of Seth, throws him in the air, summons his Wrath Hammer and smashes Seth into pieces. Khan then picks up Seth's Head and yell, "FATAILTY!" and the Audience cheers. Category:Blog posts